


Breathless

by loves_books



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he sees James laid out for him, all pale limbs and hooded eyes, it leaves Robbie breathless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lewis roulette: Red 30, the beautiful 'Breathless' by Dan Wilson.
> 
> With grateful thanks to my wonderful beta Willowbrooke for her help and encouragement. Any remaining mistakes are all mine.

Every time he sees James laid out for him, all pale limbs and hooded eyes, it leaves Robbie breathless. Long arms and longer legs splayed out to all four corners of the mattress, smooth skin glowing gently in the soft light from the bedside lamp – beautiful isn’t necessarily the right word for someone as masculine as James, but, to Robbie’s eyes, he is beautiful indeed.

Robbie is breathless as he lowers himself carefully down to drape his own body over James’s, propping himself up on one arm and feeling the sharp intake of air as their naked chests meet. His belly presses to James’s taut and slender one, and Robbie slowly, slowly lowers his hips until he can feel James’s arousal hot and hard against his own.

James groans at the contact, deep in his throat, blond head thrown back against the pillows and firm chest puffed out with desire. It steals Robbie’s breath away to see this beautiful man lost in pleasure, all because of him. There are times when their lovemaking is loud and passionate, and he blushes to imagine what the neighbours must think when James shouts so loudly as he reaches his peak, Robbie never much quieter himself. 

There are other times, times when James hovers over Robbie, honey-rich voice whispering words of love and lust, as his strong hands roam all over. Poetry, and love songs, and strings of Ancient Greek or Latin; Robbie has little idea what most of it means, but it leaves him breathless with desire all the same.

And then there are the times like this, when James is the one who seems to be left breathless by it all. Times when Robbie can drink his fill of this beautiful man in front of him, and can wonder at the slender yet powerful body laid out so willingly beneath him, pressing so close. The most precious gift, one he barely feels he deserves, and one he will treasure for as long as James lets him.

Those long arms, so wiry yet so strong – Robbie has seen them lift heavy boxes with ease, and caress a guitar so gently, and now they snap up around Robbie’s back, warm hands holding tight to his shoulders. And those long legs, with firmly muscled thighs and calves which taper to elegant ankles – these legs are formidably powerful when chasing down a suspect, and equally impressive when James is out rowing, and now James lifts them up to wrap around Robbie’s thighs and lower back, hauling them closer together still.

Young and flexible, and comfortable in all his naked glory. Robbie isn’t always so confident with his own body, yet James looks up at him now with wide and hungry eyes, as if Robbie is the beautiful one. Robbie is still strong, still muscled, though age is taking its inevitable toll now and he is softer around the middle than he would like. His dark hair is thinner than it was, silvering at the edges, and he sometimes wonders how he can possibly compare to James’s sunny beauty.

Then James moans again, gasping and arching up into him, and Robbie knows they each leave the other breathless, always, and his insecurities are nothing. He lowers his head to press kiss after kiss to the elegant neck bared before him, as James tosses his head restlessly back and forth on the pillows. He bites ever so gently over the racing pulse, feeling rather than hearing the pleased groan it tears from deep in the chest of the man he loves, relishing the feel of blunt fingernails suddenly digging into his back in a silent plea for more.

Breathless, both of them, panting now as the heat builds between them. In the lamplight James is winter-pale, the black ink of his tattoos standing out starkly, though his chest and cheeks are flushed with excitement. Robbie claims James’s lips at last in a passionate kiss, as the sheen of sweat makes it easier to slide their bodies together faster and faster still, James holding on even tighter. 

No room for words now, even if either of them could catch their breath. No need for words either, as James shakes apart beneath him, and Robbie holds out for barely a second longer before following him into the abyss, breathless with love and wonder.


End file.
